dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gogeta
is the resulting fusion of two highly powerful Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is an anime-only character that never appeared in the manga. Gogeta's Super Saiyan 4 transformation is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is often regarded as the series' most powerful character. His Potara Earring fusion counterpart is Vegito. Appearance and personality Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the rest is either a very dark blue or a dark gray, rather than the lighter blue vest that Gotenks wears. The hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Although they are made in the very same way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Gotenks, though it is impossible to tell which counterparts' personality is the dominant one. And since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a separate one, or a composite of both Goku and Vegeta, although at Super Saiyan 4 it seems that his personality is like that of Vegito (which leans more towards Goku). Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure, he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possesses Vegeta's facial features. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta can be equally serious as his Super Saiyan 1 form or more if he needs to. He is very similar to Vegito, who is another fusion of Goku and Vegeta. History Gogeta is formed by the merging of two mighty Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, via the Fusion Dance. He is the second fusion performed through the Fusion Dance during the Dragon Ball Z series. He, like his fusion son Gotenks, was a desperate fusion done to defeat a powerful enemy; Gogeta's enemy was Janemba in Fusion Reborn and Omega Shenron in GT. Unlike Gotenks, who is seen many times during the saga with Majin Buu, in ''Dragon Ball Z, Gogeta is seen only twice in non-canon appearances, once in Movie 12 (Fusion Reborn) and during the final battles of the anime exclusive Dragon Ball GT series. Fusion Reborn In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta made an appearance during the end of the movie. After Janemba transformed into his Super Form and became too powerful for Goku and Vegeta to handle, Goku quickly taught the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed perfectly to create a very powerful warrior, so when Vegeta failed to extend his index fingers in the final step of the dance, the weak 'Veku' was created. Veku was no match for Janemba, and for thirty minutes he frantically evaded the demon's attacks in comical fashion, clumsily stumbling and passing gas as part of his defense. The second time around, the Fusion Dance was performed correctly, and with the assistance of Goku's ally Pikkon, Gogeta was born. After an amazing display of speed and power, Gogeta finished off Janemba with the Soul Punisher. With the elimination of the negative energy that had created Janemba, the creature reverted back into the young ogre, Saike, who ran off in fear when he made eye contact with Gogeta. Shadow Dragon Saga This marks the first time and last time the Fusion Dance was used between Goku and Vegeta in the anime. During Dragon Ball GT, Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4. Having achieved his ultimate potential, he easily overpowered him and even played around with him. However, Gogeta spent too much time goofing around and the fusion ended before he could finish him off. Forms and transformations Veku is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of several failed fusions present in the series. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarassingly weak fusion, forming a fat, incredibly weak fighter who was called "Veku" by South Kai. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is extremely limited. Veku, because of his state, is unable to perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, because of his fat body, he cannot retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he can do is pass gas, which he uses against Janemba to try and escape him. Just like a regular fusion, the time is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen in Goten's and Trunks' during the Majin Buu Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. According to the Daizenshuu, Veku has a power level of 704. "Super Gogeta" (Super Saiyan) This form is seen during Fusion Reborn. Immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Goku at Super Saiyan and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all. (A full force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face didn't do anything) In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. While at this lowest-level stage, he is exponentially stronger than Goku at Super Saiyan 3, and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 4 This stage is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the powerful Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes (without a strong green hint) as well. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura. Compared to his more serious form, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat more playful and wacky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact responsible for this behavior (however, it could be possible that Vegeta was merely shifting the blame onto Goku). It could be implied that Gogeta's personality may be based on a combination of Goku's youthfulness and Vegeta's arrogance, though this is only speculation. It is also implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would use his Minus Energy Power Ball attack, which Gogeta could use to fully cure the planet of Omega Shenron's evil energy. This is likely, as Gogeta immediately tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterward. His speed in this form is the greatest seen in the series, being so swift, not even the viewer is able to see his movements. Most of his strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Along with his unbelievable speed, Gogeta also harbors an extraordinary amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta is seemingly invincible due to the massive power level gap between him and all other warriors in the series. His only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the abnormally huge amount of power he possesses, which ultimately led to him de-fusing before he could deliver the final strike to Omega Shenron, in an akin way to Gotenks often splitting or falling out of Super Saiyan 3 before he can finish his foes off. Special abilities Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa (Goku's Voice) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's Voice) * FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's Voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's Voice) * Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's Voice) and René García (Vegeta's Voice) Appearances in video games Gogeta appears in various Dragon Ball games. In games such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, he appears as a fusion. His fat version also appears in Budokai 3. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series and other fighting games, he is revealed as an actual character. The game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 mistakenly calls him VegitoVegito's name and biography were given to Gogeta in the video game Ultimate Battle 22 when in fact Vegito is an entirely different character altogether. and implies that Potara fusion results in Gogeta, according to its secret character intro, when the actual activation is fusion dance and Potara would form Vegito. Interestingly enough, the game also incorrectly gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha, which is widely recognized as Vegito's signature attack whereas Gogeta's is the Big Bang Kamehameha. Major battles * Veku vs Super Janemba * Super Gogeta vs Super Janemba * Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta vs Omega Shenron Notes #He is the only fusion formed with fighters in the base state that immediately appeared in Super Saiyan, for Gotenks originally needed for his two halves to merge while already accessing the Super Saiyan form in order to access his SSJ form at first (a weakness he got over in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where he unlocked the ability to transform into all 3 Super Saiyan forms in a very short time), and Vegito also appeared in the base state when fused (though he was immediately able to transform). In addition, when Goku asks Elder Kai whether he and Gohan should fuse in the Super Saiyan state just in case, he tells Goku that it's better to combine whilst only in the base forms as to relieve the stress of constantly being powered up in the Super Saiyan state, as any type of fusion performed with Potara Earrings will leave him in the state forever (not that with the enormous powers of Gohan and Goku combined with the magic power boost of the Potara Earrings, they'd even need to transform). Trivia *Gogeta acts similar to Vegito in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *Toei animation created Gogeta possibly to answer the question of what the Fusion Dance of Goku and Vegeta would look like since Goku suggested it but Vegeta refused to do it in the main series as he considered it to prissy for a Saiyan. *In Fusion Reborn Gogeta's hair is more incline towards Vegeta's (like Vegito), but in Dragon Ball GT his hair takes after Goku's in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Fusion